Alice! Another story in Wonderland
by the-lost-battle
Summary: The white rabbit has gone missing. Alice, an 18 year old girl, has been forced by the Cheshire cat to take over his job of searching for the white rabbit. She is thrust into wonderland without a clue as to who the white rabbit is or even where to look.


_Ok, so this is if a different, older "Alice" had been spirited away to wonderland. :3 different type of story line, different type of plot, but same characters and similar situations I suppose. I hope you enjoy, and please review :D_

The day started normally enough. I woke up, went through the usual routine of the day. It wasn't until i noticed a floating violet cat that things started getting weird.

There i was (like everyone always is) minding my own business, walking home from school through the forest trail i always walk. When suddenly a rabbit crossed my path. A cute, pure white rabbit with pink eyes. It ran onto the trail in front of me, paused to look at me, then sniffed the air and ran away. I paused for a moment, contemplating whether it was a good idea to follow a rabbit into the woods or just play it safe and go home. ..I moved to follow it into the bushes. I knew i couldn't resist trying to pet something so cute, so i followed after it through a couple of bushes whistling and snapping my fingers in the usual "come here" manner. After stumbling around over tree roots i finally located the small cute rabbit in a meadow.

"I found you cutie! Come here and let me pet you. Come on." I crouched down and slowly moved towards the frightened looking rabbit. The rabbit jumped back and forth as if looking for an exit but was only hitting invisible walls.

"Don't be scared, i won't hurt you..." i was almost close enough to pet it when something peculiar happened. Violet paws formed around the side of the rabbit and lifted it into the air.

Obviously, i screamed.

As i fell on my butt and speed crab walked backwards to what i figured was a seemingly safe distance (or at least as far as the tree I ran into would let me), the bunny lifted higher into the air and the paws around it formed into furry arms, formed into a furry body, formed into a furry purple cat with a disturbing smiling face.

"w-wh-wha-w-ha-wha-" as i stuttered my way into the proper word for "what", the cat flipped the squealing squeaking rabbit between his hands and eyed it curiously.

"Oh dear, it seems i am mistaken once again...what a pity" the cat formally spoke.

As my head began to spin and i was pretty sure i was about to faint from too much "what the *&^%! That purple cat just talked! AND is floating!"-ness, the cat casually tossed the rabbit behind him. The poor rabbit hit the ground on its back and flailed around until it was on all fours again then quickly darted away into the forest.

" Another failed attempt it seems" he spoke softly to himself.

The levitating purple cat floated for a second, examining its nails, then its slitted eyes looked up at me and an even larger grin spread across its face. I took this chance to run for my life.

Running through the forest is never easy. There are constantly things to trip over and things that smack you in your face. Why, just thirty seconds in I fell flat on my face after an annoying old oak tree decided to grow his root just enough out of the ground to trip me. But, as you know, while you're running for your life you rarely notice a cut knee or a bruised elbow until later on in the day. Never the less. There I was, running for my 18 year old teenage girl life. I tried all the tricks. I weaved in between the trees. I barrel rolled into bushes. And I never looked back.

My lungs felt like they were going to explode when I finally dove behind a large tree and flattened myself against it. I took a second to breathe then peeked back around the tree. Left. Right. Nothing. An enormous sigh of relief escaped my lungs as I closed my eyes and rested my back against the tree.

"that was very rude I'll have you know. Running off like that. I'll tell you, not many people enjoy being screamed at. Not very many indeed."

My eyes shot open.

My eyes quickly scanned the area until they rested on a strange, sideways crescent thing floating on a tree branch above me. The sideways crescent tilted and moved until before I knew it, a cats face had formed around it. My heart slammed against the inside of my chest.

The cats body formed moments after. The creature licked it's paw and rubbed it against its ear then got up from its laying position on the branch and jumped (well…more like floated) down to the ground in front of me.

"my dear miss, pardon the question but…have you seen any other little white rabbits running around?"

He started moving closer to me. I never knew I could be so scared of a cat in my life. Though, I had a good reason to. For one it was talking.

"perferably one in a petty coat, though I don't know why he even wears the blasted thing. It's so much nicer to walk around in just your own fur wouldn't you say?"

And secondly, he was crazy.

As my mouth tried to form audible, sane words the cat continued on.

"my dear old friend seemed to strayed quite far from his post and I have been given the glorious job of retrieving him. Isn't that a riot? As if they should expect me to waste my time looking for the little fool." Here the cat vanished completely but his voice continued on.

" though, I must admit. I HAVE been putting more effort in than usual to find the small fellow. In fact, I have found 4 white rabbits this month! A new record! None of those were him though. But never the less I should be rewarded for my finds correct?"

My eyes darted around the forest looking for the creature whose voice seemed to be coming from everywhere. Suddenly I felt something heavy in my lap. I looked down to see the cat curled up on my legs and I let out a little silent scream as I tried to squirm away from it.

" I deserve a break from all my hard work. It is VERY tiring you know…" Here he paused, looking very solemn, and rested his head against my legs. My defenses lowered slightly as I looked at the soft cute creature on my lap. He wasn't grinning and without that grin he looked just like any other normal cat. Minus the being purple part. I stopped trying to squirm away from him and waited silently for him to speak again. The cat stared ahead then glanced up at me. It was then that my defenses shot right back up as an evil looking grin spread across his face.

" I have a brilliant idea." He said before he disappeared from my lap.

" you are going to love it. I know you will" he said from what seemed like everywhere. I lifted myself up into a standing position and quickly looked around the area to find the source of the voice.

"it's simple really…" he said as he popped up a tree away and then disappeared just as quickly.

" you take over my job for a little while" he said as he popped in and out again.

" and I take my well-deserved break from the search." He was popping closer now. Fear started to strangle my insides. I didn't like where this was going.

"and after it's all over and done, and the white rabbit is found, I'll even do something nice." He was now popping in and out all over the place.

" I'll give you a little surprise. As a reward for all your help. Won't that be nice?" here he didn't pop back up. My back was pressed hard against the tree behind me as I quickly looked around. My heart beating out of my chest.

Everything was silent.

Nothing moved, nothing talked, it seemed as though the world had stopped. As I looked around and the smallest voice in the world asked "is it over?" inside my head suddenly I heard a whisper.

"well you better get started"

The crescent smile flashed in front of my eyes and I instinctively tried to move backwards away from it. The tree that I had thought would stop my backwards step disappeared and darkness swallowed me whole as I felt myself falling into oblivion. The last thing I saw was the purple smiling cat floating in the air, his tail swishing back and forth.

Why couldn't this have been a normal day?


End file.
